Madness!
by Invader 2150
Summary: Two foreign exchange kids arrive at Zim and Dib's skool, and there is just something...not right about them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: FINALLY WE CAN SUBMIT DOCUMENTS AGAIN! –cheers- Ha, well, this is an idea I got one day, and I was curious how it would turn out. So, here it is. Please read and review so I know what you think! **

"Alright class, the skool has decided to participate to my misfortune, in the Foreign Exchange program, so we will be switching two of our doomed students for two of theirs." Mrs. Bitters explained as two kids walked through the door in replacement of Zita and Brian. They were a peculiar duo. The first was a slightly young looking girl, whom Mrs. Bitters said she was moved up a grade. She wore an orange shirt with a yellow happy face, a knee length yellow skirt, golden hoop earrings and golden boots which went up to her knees. She had long red hair and fiery red eyes to match.

The boy, much taller then the girl gripping his hand, and looked a little older and scarier at that, wore a black shirt with a purple frowning face, ice jeans, one silver hoop earring, and black platform boots. He had spiked blue hair, some strands hovering over his face and cold blue eyes also to match. The class stared at the two for a while as Mrs. Bitters continued with her long rant about the doomed countries and students who inhabit them. Dib, especially interested, looked over the fact that they were covered in bandages all over them, even covering half of their faces. Something just wasn't right about these two.

"Alright, you both have thirty seconds to introduce yourselves. Start NOW!" Mrs. Bitters hissed.

"Hiya! My name is Minerva, and this is Donovan, my brother!" The girl greeted, with excitement, waving with one hand, and keeping her hold on her brother with the other.

"What kind of names are Minerva and Donovan?" Dib whispered to himself, making mental notes. Donovan stayed silent and let out a simple "Hmph" as the two parted, finding their seats.

_--Lunch--_

"This stuff is great!" Minerva squeaked, quickly stuffing down everything on her tray. "Hey, Donovan? Do you want that?"

"…Um, no. Go ahead Minerva." Donovan replied, pushing away his tray in haste, and watched his sister indulge herself. "You know Minerva…the longer we wait to get to know people, the harder it's going to be for us here." He whispered.

"Aww, can't _that_ wait a couple days? It's more fun to stay here with you anyway! But, I promise I'll get to know at least one person today." She replied with a nod. Dib sat at his table with Gaz, spying on the new kids.

"Hey Gaz? Look over there do you think there is anything weird about those two?" He asked pointing.

"There's something weird about your head Dib, now leave me alone. I'm trying to play my game."

"Fine." He sighed, as he noticed Minerva had switched tables.

"Hello!" Minerva smiled at the table where Aki, Sara, Alex, and others were sitting.

"Get away from me you freak!" Sara commanded as Minerva sat in an open seat next to her.

"But, all I want is a hug!" She smiled and quickly hugged the blue haired girl. "And maybe some of your lunch there?" She then finished.

"Go away." She pushed her off and then ignored her. Not taking no for an answer, Minerva jumped up on the table and grabbed the tray.

"Hey!" Sara cried, trying to take it back. Minerva, although having fun had her game of tug of war, out of nowhere decided to promptly let go, letting the tray slam Sara in the face. "Oh you'll pay for that." She growled, on the ground, balling her fist.

"Aw, come on. You know you enjoyed it." She kneeled down and stared at her with her one free eye and smiled.

"Heh, I guess…?" Sara, oddly enough smiled back.

"That's what I thought." Minerva happily clapped, as her brother caught her arm.

"Min, was that really necessary?" He asked in his low tone. "You're drawing attention." He stated, as the table of kids looked at them and then looked away.

"Aw, all in good fun." She grinned. "And besides, no one can resist this smiling face." She stated, giggling as she took her brother's hand off of her and left for Zim's table to steal his untouched tray. Zim simply gave her the tray and told her that she and all the other humans will never eat their disgusting meats of evil again once he became lord of all humans.

"Something is defiantly up with them, and I will find out what that is!" Dib pounded his fist on the table.

"Shut up Dib!" Gaz called out of nowhere.

"…Fine. I swear…First Zim now this…Makes me wonder." Dib talked to himself quietly, as a certain someone crept up to his table.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry this one was a little short. Hopefully chapter two will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi!" Minerva greeted Dib and Gaz.

"Um hi." Dib said back, not knowing what else to say, and Gaz ignoring her completely. "What's that?" She asked pointing to Gaz's game.

"None of your business." Gaz told her. Minerva looked over her shoulder at the game which consisted of Gaz's beloved vampire piggys and slayers.

"Looks like fun." She whispered with a hint of amazement staring at the glowing colors.

"You have five seconds to get out of my face." Gaz growled.

"Fine, fine." She got out of her way and thought for a moment. Dib merely stared, curious if she was afraid of Gaz like everyone else. Soon after, Minerva raised her hand and struck it to Gaz's head. Dib watched in disbelief, waiting for Gaz's reaction, which never happened. It was as if nothing had happened at all.

"Have fun with your game tonight." She glistened, skipping off to throw away her tray and go back to class.

"Whatever." Gaz replied, as she and Dib also departed to their classrooms.

"I saw that." Donovan laughed a quiet almost inaudible laugh.

"I hoped you would." She giggled again as they left through the door.

_--Later at recess--_

Everyone was lining up for dodge ball as Gaz continued her video game. It was then she noticed something very queer about her game. Her eyes widened as the vampire piggys actually appeared in front of her eyes. She dropped her game on the floor as they laughed and pig-squealed maliciously at the same time.

"…Must…destroy…vampire…PIGGYS!" She screeched attacking the vampire hogs.

"GAZ?! What did you do that for?!" One of the hogs questioned.

"DIE HOG!" She twitched as it ran out of the way. Everything around her was dark and barren, and filled to the brim with these vampire hogs. They shot fire at her which she dodged. One hit her and it felt like a freaking ball in the face more then anything. She grabbed two guns off the floor, only to drop them as they had no ammo. Eight pigs then flew towards her and she unleashed her fists and knocked some of them back. The others that hadn't been hit continued towards her trying to pin her to the ground. "I hope you all like nightmare worlds." She snarled as she blew them all back and beat them unmercifully. Soon all she could hear was groaning. She grabbed one of the pigs up and shook it. "Who sent you and why are you freaks here?" She shook, punched it, and continued interrogating it until two extremely large hogs appeared. She tried to fight them off but they plowed her to the floor and after that everything went black.

_--At the Membrane home--_

"Dad? What's wrong with Gaz?" Dib asked, as he overheard the news that Gaz was to be sent to the labs for restraint and testing.

"Your sister is going through a manic stage right now. She is showing all the symptoms for hallucination and we can't risk having her out on the streets."

"But Gaz always attacks people. How do you know its hallucination?"

"Huh, my poor insane son _and_ daughter" was all the professor could say as he left out to the labs to check up on his daughter. Dib sighed a little annoyed and left to the family room. He looked over his bruises and cuts his sister had given him earlier today. Never in his life did he ever have such a beating from his sister, and that was saying something. The house actually felt safer without his scary, violent sister, but he couldn't help but miss her and wonder what could have happened. Then it hit him like the dodge balls at recess.

When the new girl hit Gaz's head and she didn't even flinch…But how? None of this made sense. What exactly did these things want and why did they do this to his sister? He just couldn't put it together. These two seemed more of a threat then Zim, but he does have to keep watch for him too. For all he knows, Zim could be behind all this as well. God, why does everyone else have to be so stupid to realize everything going on?

_--Minerva and Donovan's Mansion--_

"Sure is nice that the owner suddenly _left_ this place and gave us the deed no?" Minerva stretched her arms out.

"Listen sister, we can't keep loitering and enjoying our stay here. We have direct orders remember?"

"I know, I know, but it's fun to get to know people before and after if you know what I mean."

"I understand that, but we have a lot of grounds to cover and we just don't have that kind of time to waste."

"Who says I'm wasting time? I'm just using it how I want to."

"Trust me. That's wasting time."

"Fine, but you have to admit, some of the humans are pretty cute." Minerva nudged her brother.

"I'd never admit such lies." Donovan shuddered.

"Oh fine, but I know you're thinking it. Now come on, try to relax. We'll finish with plenty of time to spare."

"Yeah, we'd better."

"Oh and Donovan, you complain that I'm wasting time, but tell me, how many people have _you_ infected today?" She gave a malicious chuckle. He went silent for a little bit and then spoke again.

"Tonight. Now. Come on." He gave an evil grin that only Minerva had ever seen as he left out the door, Minerva skipping behind.

"Alright brother, but just one each, the rest I want to get to know firrsttt."

"Ug, fine. You never were easy." They both then left to carry out their business.

**Right now I'm kind of focusing on Minerva I know, but all the others will be mentioned much more soon and Donovan will get a little more active and start showing his true colors.:3 Also, I hope I'm making you a little curious about my little weird children here without giving too much away. XD; I never was good at keeping it too subtle so criticism or any kind of non-flame review is extremely appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

"TORQUE Take your seat NOW before I send you to the underground classes!" Mrs. Bitters demanded as everyone sat silently except for Torque. He was hiding under his table with a suspicious look in his eye.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bitters, but the second I let my ground down, oohh the verrrryy second…that…yes THAT is when they'll come. They'll come and that will be the END of Torque Smackey. So close, I can hear their pounding footsteps. They pound in rhythm the beating of my wary heart. They're. Just. So. Very. _Clllooosssssse_." Torque was not himself at all, the uncaring weightlifter, afraid of something not even there.

"Wow, Torque is acting more insane than Dib!" The Letter "M" called out as everyone agreed in unison.

"Hey!" Dib called out in offence.

"QUIET! All of you! Torque! Go to the psychiatrist! Now! And take Aki with you."

"Where's that?" She asked. She had been doing it all day. It was as if she had never been to the skool at all. She would ask who people were even when it was her friends, where she was, and even what year it was. She got up and followed Torque out the room.

Dib watched the two leave as he marked his notebook up. "Oddities Occurred- Gaz: Hallucinating, Torque: Paranoid, Aki: Forgetful." He read as he wrote in Aki's details. "There is a paranormal mystery here, and I will solve it!" Dib exclaimed, flipping a page in his notebook where he had doodled Minerva, Donovan, and Zim all being dissected. As he did so, Mrs. Bitters started a lesson on how the students of today will amount to NOTHING and the day slowly ended.

The students poured out of the skool as Minerva left her brother to talk to a certain green kid.

"Hi." She said, rather calmly.

"Eh, what is this? Leave me be pathetic Earth child!" Zim shooed.

"Aw come on I just want to play." She said in a lower then usual tone as she slapped her hand to his head. Zim flinched as he saw her hand coming, but stopped when he felt nothing.

"Eh what is this?!"

"I should be asking you the same question!" Minerva blinked. "…These brainwaves…They aren't human, and most of your life is in your backpack, not your head." She placed her hands to her sides. "Well, that's new. Hmm."

"WHAT?! I assure you, Zim is a normal dirt child!" He moved back a bit. How did a mere human girl know? This wasn't right. There was no way she could see through his amazing and cunning disguise.

"Oh well, I enjoy a challenge." She decided, nodding.

Not sure what she meant, Zim smacked her away and decided to leave. Trying to hide his curiosity, he mumbled to himself and kept his annoyed face as he walked away. Donovan rushed over to his sister and helped her up. An immediate hate for the green kid as he had for all people was already in him but this was pushing it. He was about to follow after him when Minerva stopped him.

"No, it's alright. I was asking for it. We'll get him back on way or another." She barred her teeth into another smile.

"You really are a bipolar bitch." He laughed jokingly.

"Aren't I so?"

_--Zim's Base--_

"Computer! Tell me what you know of Earth children who can read brainwaves." Zim commanded, demanding an answer.

"No significant data found." It responded.

"WHAT?! Can't you just make something up?"

"The last time I did that, you thought the FBI was ruled by demons bent on destroying aliens."

"FINE! But if you don't know anything…then who? I must find out how to destroy these _things_ before they destroy my mission."

"Perhaps the Dib human?" The computer suggested.

"NEVER! The Dib human would only make matters worse, and I would NEVER go to anyone, especially an enemy for help." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Fine, then let these brainwave reading children destroy you then."

"What? Grr, oh fine. GIR!" He called as his little robot rushed in.

"Yes my master!"

"Gir, I need you to deliver a message to the Dib human." He cackled as he recorded a message on Gir's memory chip. "Now go, and you will be rewarded with a taco."

"TACO!!" He screamed as he ran up into the street.

_--At the Membrane home-- _

Dib was completing some homework as a knock came from his door. He opened it to find the small robot smiling as he ran into the house.

"Gir?! What are you doing here? Has Zim sent you here to explode or something?" He asked stepping back.

"Nooo, I wish." He sighed. "Master has a message for you!"

"God, hasn't Zim heard of a phone?" Dib thought. "Ok Gir, give it to me."

"Okay!" He replied, sitting on the floor as he opened up a large screen as Zim's face soon appeared.

"Dib human! I need your pathetic huuman knowledge to help Zim learn about children who can read brainwaves. DON'T NOT QUESTION ME AND GIVE THE KNOWLEDGE TO ME AS I AM ZIM!" The screen then went blank and Gir giggled.

"Help Zim? What kind of idiot does he take me for?! Then again, maybe I should ask what kind of idiot is he." Dib then thought just maybe Zim might be able to figure something out as well. "Gir, can you take me to Zim's base?"

"Ok!!" He answered, grabbing Dib's hand and running out the door.

_--At Zim's Base--_

"Master! I'm back!" Gir called, going to the labs with Dib right behind him.

"Good Gir, what did the Dib human sa…WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" He screamed, as he shuffled for his disguise.

"Man, I should have brought a camera." Dib snapped. "Anyway, it seems you and I both want to figure out about the new kids."

"What would fill your big dirt head with that nonsense?" Zim poorly lied.

"The fact you sent Gir asking for my help." He answered, raising a brow in victory. Zim winced as he said the word 'help'.

"As soon as we get this mess solved, we can go back to being enemies, but right now I need to find out what's up with them, and what's going on with my sister and some of the other skool children."

"Why should Zim help them?" He asked, tapping his foot.

"Because you need help as well." He retorted. Zim winced again and then admitted, Dib was bad but three people and the humans might start to wonder.

"Alright Dib beast, but Zim demands complete cooperation."

"So do I. Now, tomorrow I have a plan for after skool tomorrow." Dib stated, as he told Zim his rather brief and vague idea.

"Hardly an idea, but it is worth a try." Zim figured, not having anything better.

"Masstterr, I want my taco!" Gir butted in.

"Quiet Gir!"

"But…but…" He started to sniffle.

"Ug, here's some Earth monies, go get _A_ taco." Zim sighed.

"YAY!" He cheered, snatching the money and running off.

"You two are pathetic." Dib muttered with a bantering tone.

"BE QUIET!" Zim yelled, annoyed. "No go back to your dirt home, and don't you dare forget we are still enemies.

"I won't Zim." Dib sighed, leaving the lab and the front door back to his basically empty home.

**There's chapter three. I promise, any remaining questions will be answered sooner or later.:3 **


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and Dib watched his paranormal targets closely as he would learn a little more about them today. Minerva studied Zim as he gave her hateful glares. She smiled, almost cruelly as she would occasionally switch to Dib. Donovan simply set his icy gaze to Zim and then kept it focused on his desk. They continued watching each other throughout the skool day, even through lunch and recess until the final bell had ringed and they all got up to leave through the exit doors.

"That was fun! I especially liked the part where you got hit with a muffin." Minerva decided, patting Donovan on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you did." He grumbled.

"Well the part where you hit Dib back was kind of cool too." She twiddled her fingers. Her brother simply scoffed in reply as they walked home, unaware of their two _friends_ following close behind.

"Alright Zim, just as I told you." A black eyed Dib whispered.

"Zim knows your PIT-I-FUL human plan."

"Stay quiet! And it is not! Let's just go…" Zim unleashed his spider legs, sure he had destroyed Dib's camera as he climbed into a tree. He then jumped over to the ground in front of Minerva and Donovan, pulling back his mechanical legs before they could see them.

"Oh hi Zim!" Minerva waved. Zim, without responding to her greeting, tackled them both and they both smacked him off.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that green boy." Donovan snarled, kicking him off with a brute force. Zim fell back somewhat as Dib ran up behind them. Donovan started fighting with Zim as Minerva decided she'd rather watch, clapping and laughing. Dib silently grabbed the bandage to Minerva's face and cut part of it off. With the bandage in hand, he gave it a good tug, spinning Minerva around until the bandages that covered her face were all in Dib's hand. Astonished, she immediately realized the bandage was gone and covered her hands to the side of her face that had been covered and screamed for her brother. Donovan quickly swatted Zim away and stood in front of Minerva, allowing her to swiftly escape into her nearby home.

"Wait…NO! So close!" Dib threw the bandages he stole on the ground.

"That was not in your place…" Donovan growled in a darkening tone. It made Dib nervous as he saw Zim doubled down on the ground in pain. Just what was Donovan and just WHAT was behind those mysterious bandages?

"MY NORMAL HUMAN ORGANS! MY NORMAL HUUMAN ORRRGGAANNSSS." Zim complained as Donovan's icy blue eyes cut into Dib's gaze.

"What…what are you doing?" Dib asked anxiously backing up, getting ready to run. He replied in silence as he moved swiftly towards the two, lifted his hand and as each of his fingers curled into his hand the darker it became until Dib's consciousness faded.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I've disappeared for so long. A lot's been happening in my family that's been kind of rough… And I've finally gotten myself picked up to write a rather short chapter to one of my Fanfics. Yay! I'm trying to get more done, but here's saying I'm not entirely dead!:3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've wanted to write a Donovan scene and I finally did. Yay me. XD Annnyway, I wrote this pretty darn late at night, so it may not be the best quality I can do, but I love it nonetheless.:3 Gets a little violent this chapter does. Yeah, you've been warned.**

"Oh my aching… Where am I?!" Dib lifted himself up to feel a freezing wet ground below him. Snow, everywhere! It was a wasteland…A complete barren wasteland. "D…Donovan? Where are you, you coward?!" Dib called out, not amused. He huddled his arms together to warm up as he began walking around. Besides the sound of falling snow and his footsteps, it was absolutely silent. There was nothing to be seen for miles except snow and mountains. He looked up to see an intimidating purple and black sky swirling above him. "What kind of trick is this?" He muttered. Continuing on, he found a frozen, glittering white cave that made Mount Everest look like an anthill. Admiring the beautiful shine it had, he decided anything was better then freezing to death outside.

Inside it was a little warmer, but not by much. He journeyed farther into the cave, his black boots crushing frozen rocks and snow under them. Dib could hear a faint screaming although he couldn't even tell whose it was, it was so far away. As he ventured deeper he felt a slight wind pass through him as if leading him onward. It made his blood run cold, but what else was he supposed to do? There were stalagmites covered in a thick layer of ice that Dib noted not to get near, lest he wanted to freeze more then he already was. "How the heck do I get out of here?" He whispered as he stared at his frozen breathe.

"_Follow…Follow…" _A faint voice chanted so low, it almost sounded like an EVP Dib had listened to so many times. The gust of wind blew again, each second more chilling to the last until he came upon a giant wall one purely frozen ice. Dib walked up to it and examined his reflection carefully. He admired how well he could see himself in ice, as he reached out a hand to feel the smooth frozen wall. Upon contact, some of it cracked as some shards fell to his feet.

"It's a lot more fragile then I would have suspected." He looked at the wall again, running his hand over the ice until his came across a small broken piece that distorted his face slightly. He stared at himself standing in the reflection when he noticed something queer about his eyes. Beneath the large glasses, He watched his normal yellowish brown eyes change to a dull gray which swirled into an ice blue. Not believing what he was seeing, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the reflection again to see that the reflection he was staring at have a large vicious grin with pointed jagged teeth when he soon realized... "DONOV…" He was stopped by a malicious laugh that soon changed into a bloodcurdling howl as a Donovan lunged out at him. He sat on top of Dib as his hair soon grew much longer, he got on all fours, and he grew two times as large as he literally grew out of his human appearing skin. When he stopped growing, he groaned and soon at least twenty serpents sprouted from his back up to his neck. Dib crawled from underneath the beast since he was no longer under Donovan's paws as he began to run out of the cave. Donovan simply broke open the roof of the cave, and pounced on top of a nearby rock formation. In a gruff, low voice, much different from the smooth voice the regular Donovan had, the beast called out to Dib.

"You're lucky mortal boy! Usually I send my pets after defenseless mortals, but you have gained my utmost attention. So, show me boy, what can you mortals do?" He barred his teeth, as the snow falling turned into a blizzard, making it almost impossible to see Donovan's slick blue and white pelt.

"What is this place?!" Dib screamed, as he looked around on guard for the wolf. He then felt a hand brush across the back of his neck, and he turned around throwing his fist into the thin air.

"You'll have to be faster then that Dib." It was Donovan's original voice. Like a cat, he also found it pleasurable to torment his capture prey. Dib searched around but to no luck. He decided possibly if he started moving, he could find a way out of this place. He began to run, when he tripped over what felt like a leg or a branch. He got himself up and searched around. The snow was too powerful.

"Oh poor dear Dib can't find his way in his own head." He taunted. Dib turned around to where he heard the noise, only to have a creature jump on him from behind.

"Don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery!" The voice reverted to the darker one he had heard before. The beast lowered it jaw down to rip off Dib's neck from the rest of his small body when he stuck out an arm in time to stop the fatal blow. He screamed with pain however as the knifelike fangs drove themselves into Dib's arm, almost rendering it completely useless. Dib let his other hand search the ground until he finally came across something solid. He grabbed a frozen pointed rock, pulling it from the ground and lunged towards Donovan's face. He yowled in utter pain as Dib cradled his limp arm that was losing more and more blood by the second. He ripped off a sleeve from his jacket and tied it tight around the wound as he picked himself up.

"Stay away from me!" Dib demanded, running off in any direction. The wolf ran in front of him and transformed back to his human form.

"So what? You can get in the way of my sister and mine's progress?" He closed in on Dib and kicked his leg in the air, catching Dib and bringing him up on top of his freezing black boot and brought his foot back down, causing Dib get the wind knocked out of him, and he soon breathed, taking in the merciless pain. Donovan then grabbed Dib's shirt collar, balled his hand into a fist and sent Dib flying into a rock wall, only slightly frozen. Donovan hovered over Dib who was losing all the strength left in him as he lay on the rocky wall. He bent down into Dib's lap where he pulled his facial expression into a twisted grin.

"I love making sure my prey is as good as dead before dining. But I do wish you could have put up a better fight." Donovan ran his frostbitten tongue over Dib's neck as his furry muzzle was returning.

"Get…away… from me." Dib growled as he forced all his strength left in his body into his fist as he punched Donovan directly in the face, before he could transform, causing him to draw back as Dib shuffled away from the bloodthirsty beast. However, Donovan soon caught up to the fleeing human, catching his ankles with two of his snakes and struck his mighty paw to Dib's back as it ripped the fabric of his trench coat and shirt and the claw dug deep into his back. Dib screamed, cried, swore. Nothing could describe the pain he felt just then. He dug his hands through what felt like subzero snow down to some solid ground, of which he gave his best effort to pull on forward to escape Donovan's powerful hold. He kicked his legs, which seemed to only amuse Donovan more. He released even more of his long dark snakes from his back to bite into and grab his arms. Donovan flipped Dib over to smirk at his pained and mortified face.

"Your pathetic attempts of a fight grow boring extremely quickly." He stated blandly. "I'll do you a favor and simply rid of you now." He directed another snake to wrap around his neck as the serpents combined hoisted Dib into the air.

"What…Are…You?" Dib choked out as the snake began to grow tighter.

"What am I huh?" He paused for a second. "I'm an insane nightmare…" Before Dib could ask to elaborate, the snakes tightened again, as he tried to suck in as much oxygen as possible. He could actually feel his system dying as it screamed to present it some air.

"I…need…aiiir…" He pleaded choking. The request went seemingly unheard as nothing loosened up. Dib waited for it all to be over; when he heard a certain screaming in his ear…It was the one from before! Only it was much louder now. The noise was so familiar, but from where? Where was it coming from?! As he took his last supply of air was about to fade, it hit him… like so many other things have.

"Damn it, that's Zim! He's on the outside world which means…This mess is in my head." Dib closed his eyes to concentrate. "I'm asleep…Wake up Dib…Wake up…" The scream was getting louder and the strangling pain was loosening and the screaming grew louder. "Just wake up Dib…"

"No…" Donovan growled and anxiously tried to finish the task as he realized his hold was withering off. Dib's eyes opened widely as Donovan squeezed as tight as he could, blood starting to trickle down Dib's mouth.

"PLEASE WAKE UP!"

**So how was that? Any good? Any bad? I love reviews.:3 -cough cough- **


End file.
